


baby woo

by succ_ka_bvi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Dance, Begging for consent, Cute Ending, Feelings Realization, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 14:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16120796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/succ_ka_bvi/pseuds/succ_ka_bvi
Summary: It was no lie that Jungwoo had a big, fat crush on the leader who was so sweet and kind, and smoking. He was a bit strange at times, but Jungwoo couldn't blame himself or anyone who'd casually drool over him, and his arms.





	baby woo

**Author's Note:**

> remember that begging to do something sexual with you is not consent
> 
> but dw in this oneshot thing jungwoo wants it
> 
>  
> 
> tbh i don't usually see taeyong as a person to be dom ish?? he can top but i don't really think he's the one to tease or be incharge
> 
> well this is an exception bc it's Jungwoo and he's a shy cutie ;)

The television ran as Taeyong entered the hotel room, taking a spot on the bed where Jungwoo was, head propped up with a few pillows. Some news channel was on that Jungwoo didn't exactly understand, so the younger was quite pleased that the leader had arrived to at least keep him company, Jungwoo hoped.

The two were in a hotel room since the dance group they were apart of were in a competition held in LA, and currently Jungwoo's two roommates, Dongyoung and Mark were out with the hyungs, leaving a few behind including Taeyong.

Jungwoo scooted closer, hoping that Taeyong didn't notice, but failing miserably when the older pulled him to his side, wrapping an arm around him. It was no lie that Jungwoo had a big, fat crush on the leader who was so sweet and kind, and smoking. He was a bit strange at times, but Jungwoo couldn't blame himself or anyone who'd casually drool over him, and his arms.

Speaking of arms, Taeyong rubbed Jungwoo's side with his veiny hand, using the other to pat around for the remote.

And in that moment, Jungwoo decided to be cheeky. He knew the remote was on the drawer, but didn't speak up to tell Taeyong. Instead, he rested his own hand where the older was reaching for the remote, grasping onto Taeyong's finger when their hands touched.

Their eyes met, and the older smiled softly, the corners of his eyes crinkling and almost making Jungwoo melt into a small pile of slush.

“What's on your mind?” Taeyong asked, now facing the younger as he rubbed Jungwoo's back soothingly, slipping his hand up the thin tshirt he wore.

Jungwoo's eyes widened slightly, mumbling a quick response. “Erm, nothing really.” His eyes darted away from Taeyong's own, fearing the fact that his eyes may scream love. He still won't admit to himself that he's fallen for Taeyong.

The older watched every single movement carefully. Teasingly, Taeyong questioned. “Hmm, are you sure?”

Jungwoo just hummed in response, hiding his face in Taeyong's small chest. The older decided to leave it for now, feeling the warmth that radiated from Jungwoo's cheeks.

Trailing the tips of his fingers up and down the bumps of Jungwoo's spine, Taeyong felt goosebumps rise on his soft skin, making the older let out an airy chuckle. He'd never known how affected Jungwoo could get by him.

After about ten minutes of the two listening to the television, Taeyong cleared his throat a little, speaking up once again. “Woo, it's a bit obvious.”

Lifting his head up, Jungwoo frowned slightly, trying to figure out possible ways to defend himself before letting out a weak, “Really?”

Taeyong nodded, sitting up to hover over the younger and watching in amusement as his eyes widened once again.

“What- What are you doing?” The older shushed Jungwoo, lifting up his shirt to reveal a sliver of skin on his stomach. Up close like this, Jungwoo looked beautiful.

“I've noticed you staring a couple times, y'know. I'm not blind.” Taeyong spoke with a slutry tone, using his hands to grip onto his waist.

Jungwoo's cheeks tinged with pink as he stared up with puppy eyes, realising that Taeyong had gotten way closer now, breath fanning his face. When did he get that close?

“I was just watching.” Jungwoo defended himself quietly, which wasn't convincing enough for Taeyong who shushed Jungwoo with a kiss. His warm, thin lips pressed against his own, shutting the younger up completely and stripping him from that last little bit of defence he had in himself.

The voices from the television soon faded out since the wet sounds of their lips in contact and the rustling of their clothes became clearer to Jungwoo's ears. Their lips smacked, and Taeyong's tongue played with Jungwoo's own, inexperienced and timid with his movements. It was too hot, the younger panting into Taeyong's mouth while attempting to buck his hips up against the older's.

Smirking into the kiss, Taeyong sucked on Jungwoo's lip, slowly pulling away as he held the younger down by his waist. The string of saliva broke when Jungwoo licked his now puffy lip, wanting more from the older.

“H-Hyung.” Jungwoo stuttered, glancing up at intense, darker orbs that stared down at him hungrily.

Shutting his mouth, Jungwoo's eyes automatically closed when Taeyong littered quick kisses down Jungwoo's neck and jaw. The younger's worries about hickeys also flew out of his mind as Taeyong moves down to his collarbones and chest, just where the baggy tshirt exposed his skin.

Now eye level with Jungwoo's stomach, Taeyong hushed, “Stop worrying.”

“What are you going to do?” Jungwoo wasn't exactly sure how far Taeyong was willing to go, which worried Jungwoo since they might have different ideas.

“Just relax.”

“I don't know what you're doing though.” Jungwoo pouted.

“I'm gonna help you. Don't you trust me?" The elder questioned, pressing his palm against the front of Jungwoo's sweatpants.

Jungwoo yelped quietly and shied away from the touch, which made the older frown cutely, waiting for an answer.

“I-I.. Of course I do..” Jungwoo stuttered, slowly relaxing into Taeyong's light touch.

“It's okay. We don't have to tell anyone about this. If it makes you feel any better-”

“Please just get on with it.” Jungwoo pleaded, becoming embarrassed quickly. This made Taeyong grin.

He whispered, “Of course, Baby Woo.”

★

“Ahh.” Jungwoo began to quiver And shake, letting Taeyong know that he was about to cum.

“You're close, aren't you?” The younger let out a noise in agreement, so Taeyong fastened the pace of his hand.

Soon after, Jungwoo came undone. White covered the elders hand, and some had reached the orange haired boy's stomach. Taeyong made sure to pump him through his orgasm and watch his cute scrunched up face as he tried to bury his face in the arm draped over his eyes. He's even adorable now.

Then he shied away again, a signal for Taeyong to stop. He did, loosening his grip and analysing his sticky fingers. “I'll be back.”

Jungwoo felt the dip in the bed beside him disappear, causing him to pout at the loss of warmth next to him. The footsteps faded away slowly and the tv became audible again.

He decided to sort himself out since he began to feel uncomfortable. Sitting up, Jungwoo took a few tissues, cleaned himself up and shimmied his boxers and sweatpants back on which were bunched up at his ankles. Chucking the scrunched up tissues in the nearby bin, he then pulled his tshirt back down and stretched. Jungwoo supposed he needed that help from Taeyong.

The younger laid there for a while, and soon thoughts began popping up in his mind.

_What if he left?_

_Or- Or he.._

Taeyong soon entered again, closing the door and heading back over to an anxious Jungwoo. He chuckled as he noticed the younger curled up, taking only a quarter of the bed.

Laying next to him, Taeyong wrapped his arms around his waist, spooning him.

“Do you not like me?” It was a sulky mumble, definitely a sound Jungwoo would make. The younger pressed back against him, surprising Taeyong. “Y-You erm..”

“Shh, don't worry about me. I wanted to take care of you.”

“But-”

“It's fine.”

Peeking over his shoulder, Jungwoo's glossy orbs stared into Taeyong's dark and loving own, almost causing him to melt. He reached pecked his small lips, smiling at Jungwoo's timid state.

 

**Author's Note:**

> lol this was originally a taeten on wattpad that i wrote in like 2016
> 
> it was a crapper version but i guess i made it better here i suppose
> 
> also changed it to jungwoo bc that is not ten's character at all


End file.
